Sailor Moon Eternal Stars 1
by ASP1
Summary: Starlights are back. New evil has a rived. M/U S/K T/A Y/M


I don't own Sailor Moon. The only the people I creat are mine. Yatens family arent mine.  
  
I know you'll find typing problems. Well now go on read the story.  
  
P.S. Sometimes I may put the American names. Forgive me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were screams everywhere. People were diying.There was a little girl. She was cring. Her Younger sister Shanna was killed. Her older brother Louis and her father were killed. She was cring for there death  
  
and was cring for the people that were diying. When someone died she felt them die. When someone was killed she heard there screams. When she felt her sister, her father, and her brother died it felt like she would die too. But she never felt her mother die. Two arms picked up the cring girl. It was her mother. She told her dauter not to be scard. Her mother was running with her dauter in her arms. It was a war that would distory Healer. And there was nothing that can stop it. All the people were dead. The only people that were alive was Queen Alana and her dauter. She had stoped in a hidden cave. The little girl was still cring so was her mother the Queen of Healer Alana. Her husban,her son, and her youngest dauter was killed. Her child came up to her crying. Alana knew she would die next. But her dauter would live. She knew a raw power was coming. She ran out of the cave with her dauter in her arms. She knew if she didnt get out of the cave the raw power would destory it and the rocks would kill both of them.The ground started to move. The raw force was coming. She fell to the ground holding her dauter tightley. She hoped that she could sheald her dauter from the force. The force came and killed the mother. Her dauter made it. When her dauter woke up she saw her mother wasnt moving. 'Mama wake up wake up.'  
  
She knew all to well that her mother was gone.She started to cry. She knew no one was alive. She started moving away from her dead mother. She saw her dead three year old sister Shanna. Then She saw her five year old twin brother Louis. Then she saw her father Lou. Her Gandmother did this to everyone. She even killed her own son Lou, her father. She saw her fathers sord. She picked it up. She was going to kill herself .  
  
But was stoped when a woman poled it away from her. The little girl ran to the woman and cried. The woman said ' Shh! It alright. I'll take you to my home. Where you can live with other people. Would you like that.' She said in a motherly way.'Yes.' The girl replied. The woman said.' What is your name.'  
  
The little girl replied. ' Im Yaten. The Princess of Healer. Who are you.' The woman said.' I am Queen Kakyuu. You can live with my dauter ,and two others at my palce. Now rest and you will be in my palce.'  
  
Yaten fell asleep in her arms.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
What! Taiki, Seiya, Kakyuu get up were late to see the others.  
  
What time is it. said a tall man.  
  
10:30.  
  
O Man lets hope they are at Rei's tempel. Said a medeum size man.  
  
Hay Yaten. Wern't you supposed to wake up at 9:00. said a woman teasliy.  
  
Sorry Kakyuu.  
  
Sorry Seiya.  
  
Sorry Taiki.  
  
It's alright Yaten, I should have woke up. Taiki said.  
  
Lets stop talking and meet the girls. Said Seiya.  
  
Ok I'm all dressed.  
  
The three brothers turned their heads.  
  
Wow Kukyuu that is a cute dress. Said Seiya.  
  
Thank you. she said.  
  
Well lets go.I wanna see them. Yaten said angerly.  
  
Ok lets go. Taiki said happly.  
  
Yeah. Seiya said.  
  
But guys......  
  
Seiya and Taiki Turnd to look at their younger brother.  
  
What if Haruka is there.  
  
O yeah. Seiya said ticked off.  
  
We'll have to find out then don't we.  
  
You are right Taiki.  
  
Thank you Kukyuu.  
  
Lets hope she is not there. Said a wishful Seiya.  
  
Yeah. They all said.  
  
  
  
So Luna any troble. Said a little girl.  
  
No Hotaru. she replied.  
  
Hay Michiru Weres Haruka. Said Usagi.  
  
We all got into a fight. Said Michiru.  
  
A fight. What happend. Said a blond with a red bow in her hair.  
  
Well it wasn't sortof a fight. Said Setsuna.  
  
Haruka papa play an evil joke on us. Said the little girl.  
  
What kind of joke. Said Lita.  
  
She found an old manican in the adictic.Put her old close on it. And put it under her car. Haruka screamed help. And we thouth the manican was her until we move it out under the car. She was laghing. We yelled at her and told her to leave. Said a p'ed off Michiur.  
  
Were is she staying. Said Rei.  
  
At our summer home. said Hotaru.  
  
In The Middle Of Winter. Said Ami.  
  
Its got to be cold up there.Said Artamis.  
  
Don't worry, Haruka can take any thing that comes her way. Said Michiur.  
  
Rei. 'Yes Chad' Four people are here to see you and the gilrs. 'Who Chad.'  
  
"Hay you guys."  
  
YATEN!!!!!!!!! Mina screamed and ran up to him.  
  
Hay everyone long time no see. Said Seiya.  
  
Seiya! Said Hotaru.  
  
I see you guys havent changed. Said Taiki.  
  
Taiki! Said Ami.  
  
Hi everyone. Said Kukyuu.  
  
Kukyuu! Said Usagi.  
  
Why are you back. Said Meichiur.  
  
Yaten and Taiki wanted to see Mina and Ami. Said Seiya teasningly.  
  
Taiki, Ami, and Mina blushed.Yaten was ticked off. And Kukyuu held her laghter.  
  
Seiya,Im going to...........  
  
Going to do what miget.  
  
I see Haruka isnt here. Said Taiki a little happy she wasnt there.  
  
We had a fight. Said Michiur and Setsuna at the same time.  
  
Good she won't be here for a wile. Said Seiya.  
  
So why are you guys back. Said Michiur.  
  
Well we came here to see if you guys.........................  
  
Ring Ring Ring.  
  
Thats Haruka I know it. Said Michiur.  
  
Hello.  
  
Hi Muechur look Im sorry. Said Haruka.  
  
That wont let you off the hook. Bye.  
  
Wait Michiur.....  
  
Michiur hung up on Haruka.  
  
Och That was hard. Said Mina.  
  
She desrvers it. Said Michiur.  
  
So what were you saying. Said Michiur.  
  
We wanted to see if you guys were alright. Said Seiya.  
  
So way did you guys get in a fight with Haruka.Said Yaten.  
  
Its along story but we'll tell you.Said Setsuna.  
  
  
  
A man she hung up again. Said Haruka.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Yes. Said Haruka geting up off the chair to open the door.  
  
Are you Haruka Tenuo.  
  
Yes why. She said half way there.  
  
Because I know who you are Uranus. Haruka stoped from were she was.  
  
What. Just then the door burst open. A woman with long blue hair came in.  
  
Who are you.  
  
Im Sailor Blue. And Im here to kill you.  
  
I dont think so fag face. Uranus Planet Power Make Up.  
  
All I want is your Talsman. Blue yelled.  
  
How can you it was destroyed along time ago by Galexia. Said Uranus.  
  
You fool. The Talsman went back into your Heart Cristal. Yelled Blue.  
  
I need to tell the others before its to late.  
  
World Shaking.  
  
Blue Ribbin. Sailor Blue let out her attack at Uranus attack. Uranus attack back fired with ten times of force.  
  
What!!! Uranus tride to dodge it. The attack hit her.  
  
AAAAA. Uranus screamed in pain.  
  
I have to get out of here. She thought. Uranus got up and ran. Blue could not ceach up.  
  
I'll get you Uranus. And your friends too. Blue yelled.  
  
Uranus did not hear her. She was running to fast and bleeding.  
  
I have to get to Rei's. That's were the others are.  
  
Haruka detransformed, and had gotten in her car. She was bleeding bad and hope she would not pass out from lack of blood. She started thinking. Who is this new enime. Another evil Sailor Senshi. What is going to happen. I never did feel anyone pass my planet with out knowing it. Haruka started to feel tired. She was  
  
also having a headake. She saw the road sign for two miles.She was almost there. She made it to Rei's temple. She could barly stop the car. She got out and almost collaped. She saw Chad.  
  
Chad saw Haruka. He was a little mad until he saw blood on her shirt. She looked week.  
  
' Haruka what happend.' Chad said.  
  
" I was attacked." She said. Chad helped Haruka to were the others were.  
  
' By who.' He said.  
  
" I don't know.'' She lied.  
  
  
  
So that's the hole story. Said Michiur.  
  
Everyone was laghing. Then Yaten felt some thing.  
  
Yaten what is it. Said Taiki.  
  
Someone near the teple is hurt. Yaten said.  
  
Who. Said Hoturo.  
  
I don't know. He said.  
  
Then lets find out. Said Rei.  
  
Then the door opened. It was Chad and he was holding Haruka. Blood was still coming from Harukas side.  
  
Haruka. Michiur yelled.  
  
' Rei I will get some water and a band to stop the bleeding.' Chad put Haruka down on Rei's couch.  
  
" Chad what happend." Rei said.  
  
I don't know Rei. I saw her like this. Then she colapesed.  
  
Chad left to go get water and some bands.  
  
Haruka papa wake up wake up. Said Hotaru.  
  
' I wan't some one to get Usagi, Hotaur, and anyone else that dose not want to see this out.' Rei said.  
  
Yaten was having a flash back.  
  
'Mama wake up wake up.'  
  
Yaten could not stand to see blood. He left with Hotaru, Usagi, Seiya, Taiki, Mina, and Kukyuu.  
  
Michiur, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Setrsuna stayed to help Haruka. Chad came running with the water and bands.  
  
'I hope Haruka will be ok'. Said Usagi who was crying with Hotaru.  
  
She will be. Don't worry about it. Said Yaten.  
  
"How do you know". Said Hoturo.  
  
Because I fell her star is strong. She will pull thourgh this. Said Yaten.  
  
Everyone was looking at him. Yaten had another flash back.  
  
A morroe was shown it a had a lady in it.  
  
'When will you tell her.' Said a voice.  
  
I'll tell her when the time is right. Said Alana.  
  
"What is mommy tring to hide from me." Said Yaten.  
  
When are you going to tell Taiki. Alana said.  
  
' I'll tell her today.'  
  
Ok I'll see if Queen Fighter has told Seiya yet. Said Alana.  
  
" Who is Seiya and Taiki". Yaten thought.  
  
' We 'll have to find out then.'  
  
Then another voice was heard.''' Queen Maker were under attack.'''  
  
'What. Find Taiki and hide her. Then another was heard.  
  
'''' I'll take her with me she will be safe with me"". Said a woman with red hear.  
  
'Yes Queen Kukyuu.' Queen Maker said. She knew that everyone would die. Just then a little girl walked in.  
  
' Good bye Princess Maker.'  
  
Mommy what do you mean. Said the princess of Maker. She started to cry.  
  
' Don't worry everything will be ok.'  
  
Bye mommy .said the princess.  
  
'Bye Taiki'. said Queen Maker.  
  
Bye old friend.  
  
' Good bye Alana.'  
  
Then the pictrue was gone and Yaten ran to her bedroom. She felt a star die that had people on it.  
  
Only one Star serrvived. Princess Maker.  
  
End of flash back.  
  
So is Haruka alright Setrana. Said Serena.  
  
Yes she is very strong she will live.  
  
' Yaten you did know she was going to make it didn't you.' Said Mina.  
  
You said that but how can that be. Said Setrana.  
  
Because I can fell things you cant. Said Yaten.  
  
  
  
In Haruka's Dream.  
  
Where am I. Haruka said.  
  
Your in a dream. Said a voice.  
  
Who are you and where are you.  
  
I am the Angel of the Sea. Said the voice.  
  
Angel of the Sea. Said Haruka.  
  
Yes I am. Haruka I need you to find the Sea and Wind Cristal.  
  
The Sea and Wind Cristal. Said Haruka. What do you mean.  
  
It is so the Cristal Senshi can awaken  
  
How can I find it. Said Haruka.  
  
Look in the past.  
  
What do you mean. Said Haruka.  
  
I'm sorry but I must go.  
  
Wait. Said Haruka.  
  
  
  
Haruka your up. Said Serena happly.  
  
Haruka I'm so sorry we kicked you out. Said Setrunan.  
  
Haruka I'll never do that again. Said Mechur  
  
I'm sorry Haruka papa. Said Hoturo.  
  
I love you guys.Thank you for helping me. Said Haruka.  
  
We love you to Haruka. Said Mechur.  
  
Well I guss Haruka is up.  
  
Seiya what the hell are you doing here.  
  
Hay were all here. Said Yaten.  
  
I think you should tell us what happend Haruka. Said Taiki.  
  
It was Sailor Senshi that attacked me. She said.  
  
Well it looks like we'll never have peace hue guys. said Mina.  
  
Yah. Everone said.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am using some of the Past storys of some of the Starlights Past from another web site. I hope she dosent get mad at me... 


End file.
